User blog:Stevesbeans/Epic Rap Battles Of Fiction: L Vs Kokichi Ouma
They will expose the truth through lies. Both super genius characters thrust into a murder mystery, willing to employ deception and cunning to defeat their rivals. Kokichis rivals with a detective, L is a detective. The "L" persona is very similar to the one put on by Ouma with his organazation "DICE". Let's get into it. Also, if anyone knows how to write with coloured text, that'd be great, I need it for my mid-season finale. Battle ''Epic Rap Battles Of Fiction! ''' '' '' '' ''BEGIN!'' ''Kokichi Ouma:'' You got no chance of winning buddy, your best bets to flee! Against the guy who single handily made all of V3! You spent your time with Yagami, playing eye for an eye! Your super cool, social and stylish…all of those are a lie! God damn, your looking in poor health, pasty as a Beluga. Better leave now, or I’ll have to Hi-deck-i R-you-ga! Risky gamble, facing me, you’ll fold like Origami! Still, I’m tearing through you like I was a Shinigami! ''L (Computer Screen):'' That’s a failed gambit, trying to change the perspective. Say you’ll tear through me but usually, your chasing after detectives. The biggest lie you ever told was your sorry excuse for flow. Leave this battle now cause It ain’t your uso day-o. Subject: Kokichi Ouma. Verdict: pathetic, only good for quotes. Unlike Yagami and Misa, your character’s one note. Boring and uninteresting but nevertheless, the most layers you ever got was from a hydraulic press. ''Kokichi Ouma:'' Hey anon! Get the hell off your computer, that's a warning sign… of severely bad social skills, try to in-sell me with those lines? And the voice changer? PLEASE! You couldn’t get more cliché! But I bet you’ll ignore my advice and bring in Near anyway! I don’t care about this fight! Doing this just for kicks! Trying to get with Misa? The question begs to be repeated, Do robots have dicks? Seems that sugars gone to waste, Mr. Skeletal and Bony! I’ll drench you with my flow and hang you out to dry like Naomi! ''L (Actual Form): '' Slowly and slowly, your true form begins to unfurl. Just the person who lost Shuichis heart to a dead girl. Then trying to pick up Himiko, that’s a legal jam. And your personas like her magic, nothing but a sham. How sad, a scarred little boy with no dreams or aspirations. You only succeed in pushing away others. True isolation. ''Kokichi Ouma:'' Your Spitting lyrics like Kee-boy, non-existent flow! I could try and take it easy, but I’m known for stealing shows! Rhymes cold enough, with a flow to put you on ice! Talk about gambits? Facing Kokichis a unsafe roll of the DICE. Your only legacy is work, That Yagami undid! Don’t try to step to me, I’ll fuck you up worse than Netflix did! And yes I lost Saiharas heart, like a bullet, Mine was struck through… But the only thing you’d know about that was when Light straight up dropped you! ''L:'' You shroud yourself in lies yet your intentions are hardly a mystery. Chances that I’ll beat you? 100% Certainty. You’re locked in checkmate and this time, Gonta can’t take the blow for you. Or should I say, which you? What version am I rapping too? Like a killer I’ll arrest, your skills and speech I have assessed and now you try to give me a test? We know you can’t sell in the west. Everything about you fails, even your “perfect” crime. You aren’t stealing shows, just other characters screen time. Tried to end the killing game with your manufactured resistance but the only thing that ended was your own sorry existence. ''WHO WON?'' ''WHO'S NEXT?'' ''YOU'LL SEE! '' ''Epppppppppppppppppic Rap Battles Of....IT WAS JUST A LIE!'' Who Won? L Kokichi Ouma '' ' Category:Blog posts